1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a ladder top storage rack and more particularly pertains to securing to a top of a ladder to keep tools and fasteners in reach with a ladder top storage rack.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of device-holding devices for ladders is known in the prior art. More specifically, device-holding devices for ladders heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of holding various implements are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,653,713 to Hamilton discloses a ladder top tool tray mounting.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,333,823 to Joseph discloses a detachable device-holding apparatus for a stepladder.
U.S. Pat. No. Des. 317,206 to Cagle discloses the ornamental design for a ladder bag tool holder.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,123,620 to Bourne discloses an accessory container for ladder.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,310,134 to Schopp et al. discloses a step ladder utility box.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,300,740 to Killian discloses an easily movable shelf for step ladder.
U.S. Pat. No. Des. 297,263 to Paci discloses the ornamental design for a combined siding guard, work top and tool rest for ladder tops.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objective and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not describe a ladder top storage rack for securing to a top of a ladder to keep tools and fasteners in reach.
In this respect, the ladder top storage rack according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of securing to a top of a ladder to keep tools and fasteners in reach.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for new and improved ladder top storage rack which can be used for securing to a top of a ladder to keep tools and fasteners in reach. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.